The present disclosure relates generally to a device for use with fluid dispensing pumps, such as gasoline pumps. More specifically, the invention relates to a device that automates the process of dispensing liquids, such as gasoline, from the pumps by locking the dispensing lever of a pump handle in an open position so that liquid will flow from the pump without the user being required to maintain pressure on the dispensing lever of the pump handle.
A fluid dispensing pump, such as a gasoline pump, operates by the user applying upward pressure to, or squeezing, the dispensing lever of the pump handle. Through this squeezing action, the dispensing lever is pushed towards the top of the pump handle. As the dispensing lever is pushed towards the top of the pump handle, the valve controlling the flow from the pump is moved from the xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d position to the xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d position and liquid flows out of the pump, through the pump handle nozzle, and into the user""s vehicle. When the dispensing lever is so engaged, the dispensing lever can be said to be in the open position. In the description that follows, reference may be made to gasoline pumps dispensing gasoline. However, the disclosure should not be limited to use on gasoline pump handles as the disclosure is applicable to any pump that operates on similar principles.
Many gasoline pump handles are equipped with automated devices, such as latches, that lock the dispensing lever in the open position. Generally, these automated devices are located on the bottom portion of the gasoline pump handle and operate by applying upward force on the dispensing handle, thereby locking the dispensing handle in the open position. However, many pump handles are not equipped with these devices, or the owners have removed or disabled these devices.
When the pumps handles are not equipped with a device to lock the dispensing lever in the open position, the user is presented with the inconvenience of standing by the pump and manually maintaining the dispensing lever in the open position. Apart from the inconvenience, the user is prevented from attending to other chores normally tended to when purchasing gasoline, such as washing the windows, checking the oil level or checking air pressure in the tires. By being able to accomplish these tasks at the same time that the gas is being pumped into the vehicle, the user""s time spent at the gasoline station is greatly decreased. In addition, individuals with physical disabilities effecting their strength or dexterity may be incapable of applying the needed pressure to place and/or maintain the dispensing lever in the open position, forcing the individual to use the more expensive full-service option.
Several attempts have been made to provide devices that automate the process of dispensing gasoline for use with gasoline pumps handles that lack the automated devices. These devices can be divided into two classes. The first class of devices operate by fitting between the bottom portion of the gasoline pump handle and the dispensing lever. Devices in this class operate by applying an upward force on the dispensing lever, thereby locking the dispensing lever in the open position. These include U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,181 to Clevenger, U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,807 to Diamond, U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,560 to Lockwood, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,917 to Tesack. These devices suffer from the drawback that they cannot be easily or quickly removed if the user is suddenly required to stop the flow of gasoline. In addition, the devices generally require a substantial amount of manual dexterity to use properly.
The second class of devices operate by simultaneously engaging the top portion of the pump handle and the dispensing lever, locking the dispensing handle in the open position. These devices mimic the natural action of the users hand when squeezing the dispensing lever. These include U.S. Pat. No. 4,287,736 to Hadgis, U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,182 to Knauss, U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,923 to Harris, U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,477 to Hanna, U.S. Pat. No. 5,118,074 to Weissman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,850 to Brubaker and U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,732 to Crear. Several of these references disclose devices that can be modified to receive a key ring, allowing the user to attach keys to the device, contemplating that the user will carry the device on their person, making access to the devices more convenient. However, the devices disclosed by these references are bulky and do not lend themselves to storage on the person of the user. Additionally, many of the devices, such as Hadgis (the ""736 patent) for example, contain hooked appendages, serrated edged, or other structures that could snag the users clothing, or become entangled with other articles when stored in the users pocket or purse.
None of these difficulties are inherent in the present disclosure. The present disclosure provides for a clip that is capable of locking the dispensing lever of a pump in an open position, and which is capable of being folded into a compact form when not in use. None of the references cited above teach or suggest the use of a clip that can be folded into a compact form. Because the clip can be folded, it is compact enough to be stored conveniently on the person of the user, facilitating its easy access for use. Furthermore, there are no rough edges or other appendages to snag clothing and to become entangled with other articles, making access to and use of the present invention more convenient.
The present disclosure comprises a generally U-shaped clip that is designed to engage the dispensing lever of a fluid dispensing pump, such as a gasoline pump, and lock the dispensing lever of the pump handle in the open position. In one embodiment, the clip comprises a shank, with a first and a second upwardly turning leg at each end thereof, and a first and a second arm pivotally attached to the first and the second legs, respectively.
The clip is constructed so that the first and second arms are pivotally attached to the first and second legs, respectively. By virtue of the pivotal attachment, the first and second arms fold inwardly onto the shank of the clip to significantly reduce the size of the clip. This compact size allows the user to keep the clip in their pocket or purse for ready access when needed. When folded, the second arm rest on the shank and the first arm rest on top of the second arm. The arms can be pivotally attached by any means that allows the arms of the clip to fold inwardly towards the shank of the clip, but a preferred means is to use rivets. The length of the first and second legs is such that when second arm is folded inwardly towards the shank, the first arm will rest on top of the second arm when the first arm is folded inwardly towards the shank.
The clip operates by simultaneously engaging the top of the pump handle with the first arm and the dispensing lever with the second arm. The space between the first and second arms is determined by the length of the shank, and is such that while the first and second arms are engaging both the top of the pump handle and the dispensing lever, the dispensing lever is locked in an open position. The length of the shank can be varied so that the clip can be used with pump handles of various dimensions.
The clip can be constructed of any material, but a preferred material is high-strength plastic. Additionally, the clip may be constructed with a rib design to further impart strength to the clip without increasing the overall thickness of the clip.
In a preferred embodiment, the clip is manufactured with a hole through the thickness of the shank. A ring or similar device can be Attached to the clip by being passed through the hole, allowing the user to attach keys or other articles to the clip. A feature of the clip so constructed is that the user can quickly remove the clip and restore the dispensing handle to the closed position by pulling on the ring or attached articles and stop the flow of fuel from the nozzle when desired.
Therefore, it is an object of the disclosure to provide a clip for automating the process of dispensing liquids, such as gasoline, by locking the dispensing lever of a pump handle a in an open position so that liquid will flow from the pump without the user being required to maintain pressure on the dispensing lever of the pump handle.
Another object of the disclosure to provide such a clip that is capable of being folded into a compact form when the clip is not in use.
It is a further object of the disclosure to provide such a clip constructed out of plastic, or other lightweight material.
It is a further object of the disclosure to provide such a clip that is capable of receiving a ring or similar device, allowing the user to attach keys or other articles to the clip.